Tidbits and more
by Baby Butler
Summary: Every day occurrences around the Mafia is just as many as the different desserts around the world. Many different things inside just like sweets.  T for language in some chapters
1. Disclaimer

**This is just a warning page.**

Katekyou Hitman Reborn and all its characters belongs to Akira Amano-sensei and only to her.

Every page is full of drabbles and prompts.

Just expect anything.


	2. 001  Marshmallow over the fire

**001 - MISSION POSSIBLE**

* * *

><p>Third door on the next corner. Punch in the numerical combination and the lock was opened, giving way to reveal a set of stairs leading nowhere else but down below. He did not hesitate to run forward and down the steps, three per half a second.<p>

He knew he was successful in retrieving the data he wanted and all he needed to do was destroy the rest. Planting bombs as soon as he had finished his primary task and now, he is running out of the facility and out of the soon-to-be burning hell hole. Not a mark or dirt on his darker than black suit and his eyes scanned the area through dark tinted glasses as he nearly flew down the staircase towards the exit. Unruly raven hair ruffled as he ran and was once swept back by a leather gloved hand. Not a sweat present on his face nor neck.

A kick on the door by the last couple of stairs and he arrived at his target floor. At the same time, the first set of explosives he planted went off. The ground shook and alarms went off. Soon everyone was screaming, panicking, and so was the male's signal to hurry out. He immediately took off and broke through a couple of guards using well hidden gun on his holster. Keeping In mind of the time he only had left until the entire building erupted in flames, he ran as fast a s he could, dodging few people as possible, and finally bolted out of the back door and into the wilderness without being seen.

Fresh air hit him as he immediately get away and out of the restricted area to where he parked his escape vehicle, his motorcycle, mounting it as he impassively watched the facility fall down upon the ground, fire engulfing whatever it was left of the building. It was like watching a huge bonfire in the middle of the forest from the high ground. All that was left are a mug of hot chocolate, marshmallows on a stick and some crappy scouts music. It was satisfying to see his work all well executed and, as promised, he contacted his employer as soon as he is done _playing_.

"I've taken the evidence that are necessary and possibly more. Now, get those herbivores off their high chairs and shut their mouths forever."

Mission. Complete.


	3. 002 Bitter Rose Tea

**002 - Antidote**

* * *

><p>Nobody wants a taste of the bitter thing that is poverty. They say it will make you feel that your life is nothing but a waste of society and that you are just a little bug trying to fly around looking for something edible to eat, despite the food having gone stale long ago. He'd had his fill with that when he was still a youngster. Born homeless, clothes like rags, disease ridden, empty stomach, penniless. Yes, it was many a year since he had been part of the dregs of life and he remembered, he did not look back once. He'd rather see warm smiles and feel comfort behind luxury than see another face of suffering and a bed of garbage. He had been successful in a few years, taking a life of a hitman, tying himself in with the mobsters in the hopes of rising up from the slums. He did so, earning himself a title and the recognition he deserved.<p>

Though, despite being one of the skilled people of a dark society, being the star player does not mean that he would only see sincere smiles from the people he would encounter. Even smiles have their own venom and one such instance where he saw that was when he was surrendering his briefcase to the son of a bitch. There inside lies the antidote which he himself had sponsored, prepared and perfected specifically to cure a virus which is fast spreading in the largest slum area of the alliance territory. Damn it when enemies tracked and cornered them just to get the case. He bet they would sell it in an auction to profit from the breakthrough he himself had discovered. Those bastards. He could not stop them, they could not stop them. The capo gave him three of his elites and none of them was able to stop the bastards from getting away with both the case and the antidote.

Or that's what they thought.

"Let's go. We still have plenty of things to do." Shamal called out to his companions, walking away and slipping inside the car. "No need to cry over spilled milk."

Sasagawa Ryohei protested as he had expected, taking his own seat inside the car. Yamamoto tried to stop him as well, almost pleading to let them go after the case. Though the little lady, Chrome, was a silent sentinel behind him, her illusions now masking their way to another, much faster, route to their destination despite going by a low profile car. In their eyes, they might see him giving up very easily and they might be hating him for not fighting to get back what should be for the people. However, contrary to their thoughts, he has not given up yet. He is a hitman, yes, but a doctor as well. A doctor never gives up when it comes to saving lives. There are billions of lives at stake now and he told Yamamoto hurry and get themselves to the area to give the people their salvation.

Who needs bags or that brief case? To Shamal, they are now useless things. Besides, he is the onlyone who knew where the real antidote is and the hitman knew when to shut up about that little detail. _He should have been the target today._

He knew the life of poverty. No one would take a look at you, no one would even ask you what your problem is. Shamal did not look back when he tried to ascend from that life. Not a single glance to spare. Now, he is going back with nothing. No bags, no nothing. Only his companions and his own self, as well as the sterile kits to deliver the antidote. He will do his job and will give his blood for the sake of the billion lives he had once shared his life with.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you very much to **Kemuri** for proofreading this chapter!


	4. 003 Gelatto cups

**003 - Grumpy**

* * *

><p>This is not the best of his days nor an ordinary day. This day is one that he did not expected to come, when his mind would be occupied by things and topics that are definitely not related to work nor to anything that he was used to. He could not concentrate on his papers and even beaten up a few Committee members just to let out his frustration but in vain. The bucking horse was not even present to give him an immediate cure. This must be the worst.<p>

Stifling aura emitting from him wafted all around the room like it is a deadly poison. Dark clouds hanging above his head like it was raining all along. Even the weather is cooperating with him, sky darkening with the arrival of grey and angry clouds, and covering the bright sun. Lean body clothed in a dark suit relaxed comfortably against the soft leather of his chair, feet flat under his office table.

Sighing for the nth time today, Hibari pushed himself forward and reached down between his legs to pick something. Another hand scratched the back of his head in the silliness of his predicament. Eyes looking like he wanted to do a killing spree and his hands twitched just as he chugged the last but of ice cream he got earlier this morning with the fallen spoon.

Four cups. One cup of maccha sorbet from his younger twin and three gelatto cups from the Cavallone Decimo. Strawberry Medley, Vanilla Caramel and 2 tier Chocolate Gelatto cake. Cups were all clean and lying empty on one side in a stack, ready to be thrown into the trash can outside his office. He does not want to have ants lurking around his walls and carpet after all.

_Hmph._ Cravings...what a very irritating little thing.


	5. 004 Instant noodles

**004 - Hungry. So hungry**

* * *

><p>Soft pads of his feet thud lightly against the wooden floor. Hibari made his way towards another part of his home in slow, deliberate steps. Dark yukata hugged his figure loosely and protected him from the cold of the night time air. Silence and darkness reigned over Namimori at this ungodly hour as people already went to bed and slept for the coming day ahead. The skylark, though, was not yet sleeping. His target certain when he rounded a corner and went inside the dark and unlit kitchen.<p>

Correction for the earlier claim. Hibari was asleep earlier and had only awaken by the troublesome feeling that awoke him in the middle of the night. Something bothersome and annoying deep within the pit of his stomach was not exactly something he would go with back to bed and the skylark knew he had to do something. Silly little problem not going anywhere no matter how much twist and turn he do on his futon. Exactly thirty minutes passed midnight and here he is opening a pack of instant noodles to be boiled. Seasoning pack ready to be opened once the hard, crunchy wheat strings are soft to be eaten.

Surprised to see the cloud guardian make instant noodles? The raven had his share of moments where he was too lazy to grill, fry or generally cook food for him to satisfy his hunger. He would made do with instant cup noodles or ready to eat meals that can be eaten once warmed in a microwave. As long as it is ready to eat and warm, then he will definitely munch on it.

Two minutes have passed and the noodles are still boiling, nearing the softness that he desired. Hibari sat down on one of the empty chairs of the dining table, sleepy eyes looking at the clock above the wall and counting the seconds. Arms slumped on the table and folding around themselves.

It's eerily quiet. He did mind the silence as he always liked it. The peace that surrounds him saved a hell amount of stress that he would have gotten when his environment is poor. His eyes went to the open kitchen door, showing the dark corridor on his home and could not help thinking that there will be something that would jump out from the shadows and attack him. Something that is watching him ever since he woke up with a start-!

A loud grumbling sound was known though out the room, surprising the skylark from his seat with jump and immediately tensing. It sounded like thunder but did not came from outside. The night sky was clear and no clouds could be seen. Impossible. Head turning back to the stare at the dark corridor outside the door, Hibari tensed once again when he heard another growl, this time was more softer but longer. Sounding like a churn. He looked down at his stomach for a good five seconds before slumping his head on his folded arms on the table.

"..._hungry_..." The skylark whined, just in time for the pot to start shaking as the water inside boiled.


	6. 005 Mochi

**005 - Welcome Home**

* * *

><p><em>Mukuro sigh as to why he was standing in front of the Cavallone estate. Walking up to the man's door step, he places down a large box with spaced out holes for a certain munchkin inside. Opening the top to check up on the little one, Mukuro's miss-match eyes stares at the pair of ice blue eyes. There was blankets, toys, and foodwater in the box, enough for the little feline to use. "…Hn." Petting it once before closing the box and left. The blond will find it when he wakes up in the morning._

* * *

><p>Dino woke up in a pleasant morning, no papers on his desk (feels nice and clean for once), Romario telling him to have the day off since he had no schedule…but what's this on his door steps? There was a average size cardboard box that was left in front of his door and there seemed to be life inside it considering that it was moving. He looked closer and crouched down to inspect the box. There are breathing holes on the sides meaning there is life inside and it was more proven when the box emitted a soft <em>miw<em>.

Moving to open the cardboard box, the blond was in for a surprise. A little head on black, cream and white peered up at him, large blue eyes staring at him like it was pleading for him to get him out of this dark and lonely place. Small paws clawing at the soft blanket it was. There were a few things with the small creature and everything basic needed to maintain the little fuzzball.

_Miw!_

Dino caught himself staring longer than expected and blinked, scooping the little princess from it's warm nest and cuddled it against his chest. "Such a tiny thing. Whoever gave you to me must be an angel. I'll thank whoever it is later." The blond laughed lightly, brush a thumb against the nuzzling kitten before picking the box up to be placed inside his room. But first, he needed to tend to the little fuzzball who seemed to be content in clinging against his chest, a paw grabbing the material his shirt.

"Romario! The princess is here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to <em>bronco <em>who is the most sweetest person I've ever known.**


End file.
